The Story of Hermione
by Hermione187
Summary: my first fanfic. Read, I hope you like it. Please review! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione Granger looked around hopelessly.All the other girls were cowering in the corner of the Gryffindor common room as Voldemort advanced on them.Hermione knew she couldn't do the killing spell, she'd kill herself trying.She could disarm him, but she wasn't going to be able to do that alone.Where are you Harry?Hermione thought desperately, Where are you now?

It had all started in the beginning of their 7th year.Let me begin, as if it just started today…

Hermione Granger quickly fixed her hair into a French braid.She threw her trunk over her shoulder and lugged it down the stairs.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" She said, putting her trunk down, and hugging them.She ran out the door, to the Weasley's car, which was waiting in the driveway.

"Hey guys!" She said, jumping into the seat between Harry and Ron.Ginny Weasley sat in front, and it seemed she was arguing with her father about something.

"DAD!" she yelled suddenly, "YOU PUT A CD INTO THE CD PLAYER LIKE THIS!"Hermione watched as Ginny shoved the Britney Spears CD into the CD player in the front of the car.She couldn't help but giggle.Ron and Harry faced her and each looked at her strange.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, "Since when do YOU giggle?" He and Harry exchanged a look.

"Well, if you must know, I am a teenager, almost adult to put it that way, and I am NOT the bookworm you all used to know." She said, giving them each a mysterious smile, Harry's more of a flirtatious one.

"So, Hermione…" said Ginny, looking at the metallic pinkish purple lipstick Hermione was wearing, "Have you taken to wearing muggle make-up?"Hermione laughed.

"Is there such thing as wizard make-up?" She asked, much more seriously then she meant to make it sound.But, she was interrupted by the starting of the car, and the song, "Don't Let Me Be the Last To Know" coming on the CD player.She began to sing with it, as did Ginny.(That is a song by Britney Spears, song #5 on her new CD)

"My friends say your so into me," sang Hermione, "And that you need me desperately…" Harry blushed, and turned away.What's wrong with him?She thought?

Soon enough, Hermione and Ginny were chatting with the boys as if they were just talking about nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ok, so Harry, I was saying to Hermione the other day over the phone, (she somehow figured out how to use a phone) that you and her would be prefect…" She got interrupted by Hermione singing, "Till you say the words it's not enough, COME ON AND TELL ME YOUR IN LOOO-VE!"Ginny and Hermione giggle uncontrollably.

Harry whispered something to Ron that sounded like, "Oh jeez, this is wonderful.Ron did you let something slip?" but, Hermione just ignored them and wiped off her lipstick.

"This stuff is bugging me so much!" she said, laughing slightly.Harry and Ron just sat there for the rest of the car ride, whispering to each other, Harry blushing every time Hermione looked at him.

Soon they were at the Train Station, and they had crashed through the barrier.Cho-Chang was there, because she wanted to take up to teaching of Transfiguration at Hogwarts.But, Hermione knew better.She wasn't getting that job.She wasn't smart enough, and McGonagall had already offered Hermione the job last year.

"Hermione, after your finished with your schooling here, are you prepared to take on a teaching career?" McGonagall had asked Hermione on the second to last day of school, right after Harry's little "encounter" with the dark side.(I'll get into that later)Hermione had nodded, and her Professor had then asked, "What about the job of Transfiguration?"

But Hermione was back to reality now.She looked around and saw Cho flirting with Harry, Harry looking longingly at Hermione.No, he wasn't looking at HER, he was looking at someone behind her, she told herself.But, she turned around, and didn't see anyone.

Hermione walked over to where Harry stood by Cho."So, Harry, what would you think about…oh, hello, Her-MY-OW-Ninny."She said, laughing hysterically at her joke.Viktor Krum had pronounce her name like that, or similar, and Cho had picked that up as a pet name for Hermione.Harry, for some reason, came to her defense.

"Her name is HERMIONE, Cho."He said, a strange expression on his face.Hermione just sat there, an evil grin on her face.Harry turned, and left, Hermione following him. 

(A/N-I REALLY hate Cho-Chang, sorry, it's just the fact that she wouldn't go out with Harry and everything, and I've read a lot of Fanfiction where Cho is the bad guy, so it's gone to my brain, "Cho is the bad guy" LOL, so pardon my mean sounding Cho)

By now, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were at the feast, watching as O' Ryan, Rebecca was sorted into Gryffindor.For some odd reason, The seating arrangements were: Hermione, Harry, Ron.There was an empty seat next to Hermione, and Rebecca took that seat.

"Hello there!" she said in a strong Gallic (Spelling?Sorry bout that!) accent.She had long, red hair, and deep green eyes, deeper than Harry's.She was very pretty, and Hermione was strongly reminded of her cousin, Sandra.She didn't look like a first year, she was too tall.Hermione knew then, that she could trust this first year, but she didn't know why.But they began talking, and bonded like that. ::Snaps her fingers::

"My brother," Rebecca was saying, "Is 22, and he's dating a girl name Alicia Spinnet.I know she used to go here, do you know her?" 

Hermione let out an excited squeak."Are you kidding?Me and Alicia were good friends in my 5th year, her 7th year!"

_Meanwhile…_

Harry Potter was whispering with Ron Weasley."Did you tell her ANYTHING Ron?" Harry was asking Ron, "ANYTHING?"

Ron folded his arms."Harry, give me a break.You know, we ARE leaving Hogwarts this year, and if your going to ask her out, you better do it soon, cuz I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you most likely won't see her again until the Hogwarts reunion in 3 years."

Harry started sweating.How was he going to do this?How could he ever tell her, his one true love, that he loved her, and one day hoped to marry her?

# Back to Hermione…

__

Hermione flopped onto the long couch in front of the fire.Most people were going to bed, and only she and Harry really remained in the common room.Oh Harry, she thought, What am I supposed to say to you?I must sound so stupid, every time I talk to you, sounding like a giddy little school girl with a big crush on some boy.

"Finally, back home!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling at Harry.Harry smiled back, but it was a more nervous smile than anything. 

"What is wrong with you today, Mr. Potter?"Hermione asked, pulling Harry into the seat next to her.She laughed along with Harry, just as if this were nothing.But Hermione didn't know what Harry was about to do.

After about five minutes, Harry and Hermione had finally stopped laughing.Hermione looked at Harry, smiling."Remember when we were little kids, and we used to sneak out of the common room?" she asked Harry.Harry returned her smile, and, for the first time today, looked comfortable around Hermione.

"Yeah, I remember.And I remember that time I was going out to duel with Draco, and you were sitting in that chair, (he pointed to the one next to them) waiting to tell us you couldn't believe we were going to go through with that."Harry said, laughing.Hermione scowled.

"That's not funny!" she said, "You could have been caught by Filch.And THEN, I followed you out of here, and we nearly got CAUGHT by Filch, and it turned out, I was right!"She laughed too.Then out of nowhere, Harry leaned forward and whispered, into her ear, "I love you Hermione." And he leaned forward and kissed her.

A/N- HaHaHa!I'm Evil, huh?Well, now I've gotta to the little speech about not owning the characters, so here it goes:

I do NOT own any of the characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho-Chang, Alicia Spinnet, Argus Filch, Draco Malfoy, Professor Minerva McGonagall.I don't own Hogwarts, the Train Station (platform 9 ¾ ) or any of the other settings.They all belong to J.K. Rowling.The only thing I do own is REBECCA O' RYAN.I made her, she is my character.Thank you.

A/N-Please Review!It's my first fanfiction, and in the review, tell me if I should continue.Thanks!

~*~Angel~*~


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Hermione~

Part Two

(A/N-I'm so sorry about how long this one took to get up.I've been trying all day yesterday, and now, I finally got it up!YAY!The second part!I read the reviews, ok, I realized how confusing it was.It was my FIRST fanfic every posted, so now I realize what cha mean.I'm trying to work Voldemort in here somewhere, so, please, review, don't tell me it sucked though, cuz, I already know that!LOL)

Hermione Granger took this as a little bit of a shock.She had never kissed anyone before!(I KNOW this is to Romancey, so I'm going to change it into action SOON!)But, she tried her best to return it.When they broke apart, she had a look of shock on her face.Harry looked REALLY embarrassed, and she even thought about slapping him.But, as he WAS her crush, this was her dream come true.But their little moment was interrupted by Ron crashing through the portrait hole.

"Guys!I found a new way out of Hogwarts!" Ron whispered, (Ron has taken after his brothers now, I just thought it will be funny.You'll see why I'm doing this later)but as soon as he caught sight of Hermione and Harry on the couch, he smiled.He resembled that monkey Hermione saw in the zoo last summer."Oh, I know what's going on here…" said Ron, very mysteriously, "Harry old man!FINALLY!I've been waiting for this for the 7 years of you talking 'bout her constantly!"Hermione began to laugh.

"Harry's talked about me for 7 years STRAIGHT?" said Hermione between little fits of giggles.She was so happy!But soon her happiness was ended.Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Dumbledore crashed through the portrait hole, knocking Ron to the floor.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGongall exclaimed, running over to see if Ron was alright.

"He's alright Minerva.Now, to do what we're here for.Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger…" said Professor Dumbledore.He had a slight twinkle in his eyes, and everyone could see the smile playing on his lips."Have we, er- interrupted?"

Hermione quickly jumped up."Oh no sir, Professor Dumbledore.Harry and I were…were, um…" for one of the first times in her life, Hermione Granger had to think hard about an answer.But she soon found what she was looking for, right on the table in front of them."We were, doing Homework.See?" said Hermione, holding up the papers triumphantly.Harry was sweating, and she could see that he was relieved.

Dumbledore, she could see, didn't believe her, but the other teachers did.Professor Dumbledore continued."Anyway, we are her to talk to you, Mr. Potter, and you, Ms. Granger.Please proceed to my office."Hermione got up, and walked out of the common room, Harry nearly stepping on her heals as they went down the hallways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca O' Ryan awoke to the sounds of voices in the Common Room.They were muffled, and being a 7th year, she had permission to get out of bed at night.(I don't know if this is true, but in my stories, it is) Hermione Granger had no idea she was a 7th year, she thought that Rebecca was a first year.How silly, thought Rebecca, I'm too tall to be a first year!

But when Rebecca got to the Common Room, all she saw was Ron Weasley, asleep on the couch by the fire.She snuck past him and out into the hallway.

Down the stair case, skip the fifth one, and she was down by the Great Hall.Dumbledore's office door was closing, but she, being so thin, snuck through the little gap before it could close.Soon she heard voices again."Mr. Potter," said someone, "Voldemort has been sighted.And Ms. Granger, we have reason to suspect that you are now one of the top people on Voldemort's hit list."

Rebecca shook out her long, red hair.Did she hear this correctly?What was going on here?Why would poor Hermione be on Voldemort's hit list?And why was all this so secret?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!Hahahahahahahaha

(A/N- Oops I, did it again.HAHAHA.I'm soooo evil.I hope this wasn't as confusing.Ok, here comes that little area again, so you can skip it if you want:

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Voldemort all belong to one of the greatest authors in the world, J.K. Rowling.Rebecca O' Ryan belongs to me.Hogwarts, and all the other settings belong to J.K. Rowling.

Please, be nice in the reviews.I like constructive Criticism, and it helps me!)


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Hermione-Part 3

(A/N-Here it is!I'm like, posting one per day now it seems!But, it's fun!And that's all that counts, right?Well, I hope you enjoy this one.No bad reviews, please!)

** **

** **

# A month later…

Rebecca O' Ryan sat in the Common room, talking with Hermione.Halloween was coming up, and they were deciding on which costumes to wear for the Halloween Dance.The only rule was that they must wear masks.

"I'm thinking about being Britney Spears," said Rebecca, laughing.Hermione laughed along with her.

"Harry and I are talking about being Romeo and Juliet!" even more laughter came from the girls.Harry and Ron were whispering excitedly is the other corner of the common room.

"Ron, you should ask Lavender to the ball with you!" Harry said.He had been pushing Ron to do this since the beginning of the year.Ron kept saying he would, but never came to the most opportune time.

"Harry, give it up!She should ask me!I know she doesn't like me," said Ron, making a sound, which sounded like a fake sniffle.Harry got up, and left, mumbling about how people will just never learn.He went and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, sitting down and putting a kiss on Hermione's cheek.Hermione laughed.

"Harry, I've got to do some studying tonight, are you gonna come?" Hermione asked him.She had gone back to mostly her normal self now, only because she had Harry as her boyfriend. (Is this part confusing?Well, let me say this: My Hermione in the first chapter was really, well, ditzy.Someone told me that in reviews, and I just realized it.So, I'm trying to bring Herm back down to earth.)

Harry rolled his eyes."Herm!Why doyou have to be such a bookworm!You skipped lunch today to study!Give me a break!"

Hermione stood up."Mr. Potter.Mid-Terms will be coming VERY soon, and I feel I'm not prepared!Probably all that sneaking around with you in Hogsmeade!"She stormed off up into her dormitory, Harry following her.

As soon as they reached the room, they had a little fight, and ended up making up.After kissing, Hermione left for the library.Harry had to practice for Quidditch tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the library when she heard a bunch of screaming.She got up to see what it was, when she heard Professor McGonagall's voice over the "loud speaker."(You know, the thing Bagman used to modify his voice to make it louder.)

_"STUDENTS!"_ she was saying, _"Evacuate the school immediately!We are under attack!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N-This is the PREFECT time for a cliffhanger, but, I'm being nice and continuing with the story!::Cheers sound::Thank you, Thank you.Maybe I'm not so evil…:)

Hermione Granger left the library to look for Harry.She knew he is what Voldemort was after.For some reason, her feet took her to the Great Hall.Sure enough, there stood Harry, right in front of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry, "GET OUT OF HERE!"But Hermione was determined to fight until the end if she had to.But, for some reason, when Voldemort spotted her, he shrieked and with a faint pop, he was gone.Hermione twirled around to see if he had popped up behind her, but he hadn't.Harry ran over to the confused Hermione.

"I…" he panted, "I…don't…know…what…happened…" He fainted into Hermione's arms, leaving her to wonder where the Dark Lord had gone.

(A/N- There ya go!The end of the third part!OH, the fourth should be following right after this.I'm typing it as we speak:

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Voldemort, McGonagall, Dumbledore, or Lavender don't belong to me.They belong to J.K. Rowling.Also, Britney Spears doesn't belong to me.The only thing that belongs to me is Rebecca O' Ryan.

Review and tell me what ya think!)


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Hermione-

**Part 4**

(A/N- I'm really getting bored with writing this story.It turned out REALLY confusing, too much romance.So, I'm most likely ending it here.Sorry, but, I wanna write a better series)

**(By the way, this is an H/H fanfic.)**

Harry Potter woke up.He was in the hospital wing, and Hermione was crying softly next to him.What's with her? He thought, what's wrong?

His question was soon answered."Harry!" screamed Hermione, as soon as she saw him sit up."Oh Harry!You're alright!You're alright!" she was yelling.Harry wanted to cover his ears.Everything was so loud.And his vision was blurry.

Harry suddenly realized something."VOLDEMORT!" He yelled, running from the infirmary.Hermione ran after him.

"Harry!Harry!He's gone!" exclaimed Hermione.Harry turned around.

"I know he left," said Harry, "but he will be back, and I wanna see if he left his mark…"

Sure enough, where Voldemort had stood, the was the picture of a dark mark, (In my story THAT is Voldemort's mark when he leaves and is going to come back) and the only thing everyone could do was wait.

Now, we are traveling to 2 hours before the girls are cowering the the corner of the common room…(Look into the first part of this story)

"Harry, I'm afraid you must go to Hogsmeade.Voldemort has been seen in that area, and they're trying to find him.Your powers can kill him." Said Dumbledore.A few months of training had done Harry some good. The end of the school year was in 2 days, and Harry wasn't sure what was going on.The whole school was told that they were to stay in their common rooms, and the teachers were patrolling every hall.Harry had been escorted here by Professors Snape and McGonagall.He, too, was under watch every 10 seconds.He thought Voldemort was coming back, but he wasn't sure.

Harry jumped on his broom, and sped out the window.Dumbledore began to cackle.Or was it Dumbledore?The Polyjucie potion began to weaken 15 minutes later, to reveal the Dark Lord himself.

Hermione Granger paced the Common Room."Where is he?" she was mumbling, "Where is he?!?" 

Ron watched the clock.An hour had past since Harry had left the common room.Hermione watched the portrait hole closely.She thought it could burst open any second, and Voldemort would pop into the common room.Oh, she didn't know how right she was.

15 minutes later, there was a great scream.It was the Fat Lady!The Gryffindor Girls ran to the other end of the common room, hiding behind couches and tables.Lord Voldemort burst into the room.

"Ms. Hermione Granger.Oh, you and Potter would have made a prefect couple, but not anymore!"Hermione sat on the couch frozen.Voldemort looked to all the girls in the other corner of the room.

Hermione Granger looked around hopelessly.All the girls that were cowering in the corner of the Gryffindor common room screamed as Voldemort advanced on them.Hermione knew she couldn't do the killing spell, she'd kill herself trying.She could disarm him, but she wasn't going to be able to do that alone.Where are you Harry?Hermione thought desperately, Where are you now?

A bright, purple light filled the common room.Rebecca O' Ryan, who we haven't seen in a while, had her wand out and had shot a spell at Voldemort Hermione had never seen."I'm going to have to look that one up in my books…" mumbled Hermione, watching Rebecca's every move.It was a dark spell.How odd…how would a first year know that? (Hermione STILL doesn't know she's a seventh year)But she soon saw Lord Voldemort shriek in pain.What was up here?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca O' Ryan had shot a dark spell at Voldemort which slowly drain his power.And she knew how much it hurt.When she was a child, her father had preformed that spell on her.Her mother had come in time to remove the curse, and in time to tell her father that she was divorcing him."Told you I'd get you back for that dad!" she said to the sky, then looked over at Hermione."WHERE'S HARRY?" she yelled over Voldemort's shrieks.Just then, Harry came flying through the window."RIGHT HERE!" Yelled Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort.A jet of green light shot out of his wand, and Hit Voldemort.He was dead before he hit the ground, or so it seemed…

_3 years later…_

Harry Potter sat with his wife, Hermione Potter, at the Hogwarts reunion.Everyone was congratulating Hermione and Harry on their soon-to-be-born baby.Even Cho Chang (I fixed it, YAY!) was shaking Hermione's hand.Harry looked around and saw all his friends:Ron Weasley and his wife, Rebecca Weasley.He and Hermione had always said Rebecca's hair was redder than Ron's, and they were right.Harry then looked to see Neville Longbottom playing with his two little children.His wife, Lavender, was on Ministry work, so he was here alone otherwise.Then there was Pavarti.She was filling her plate at the buffet.Malfoy was talking to Ginny Wealsey, which was a first.And Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself!

Harry looked back at his beautiful wife who was chatting with Minerva McGonagall.Hermione turned to Harry and smiled."This is prefect." She whispered to him, and Harry answered, "Yeah, it is."

The End

(A/N- Ok, ok, I doubt Neville and Lavender would get together, but hey!I was just trying to pair some people up.I hope this wasn't as confusing as the last.I'm going to write more stories, but it may be a while before I write another one like this.Well, here we go:

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Pavarti, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape, and all the other characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.Rebecca O' Ryan belongs to me.

Please, review, but please be nice, I already know it was confusing.This is an H/H fanfic.)


End file.
